Middle School Blues
by dark-butterfly13
Summary: Some of the FMA characters go to middle school with some real people from my school. Check out what happens


So you know, I really don't own FMA or any of the characters or the real people mentioned (except for me.) T.T Well, enjoy. I worked on it all night because I had no ideas whatsoever. Please R&R! I owe some of the stuff to my friend Nora. And me. Whatever, just read the freakin' story.

Chapter 1, The First Day

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Wake up! It's the first day of middle school! Plus, WE GET OUR LAPTOPS!" Al shouted as he jumped on top of Ed in the morning (which just happened to be horribly uncomfortable, seeing as Al was a huge chunk of armour). "Damn, Al! You know you can set my alarm! Let me sleep for once, I mean, it's only, what, 5 A.M.!" Ed was really cranky in the morning, plus, summer vacation was OVER, 6th grade was starting, and he and Al would stick out like, well, sore thumbs in this class of somewhat normal people. _Not anything to be excited about_, he thought, as he rolled over and attempted to get at least an hour's worth more of sleep. A half an hour later, Ed was up and getting dressed, polishing his automail, and jumping out the door of his room. He slid down the banister of the stairs and into the kitchen, sliding to a stop at the table which Al was sitting at, checking his bookbag for all necessary items (pencils, pens, notebooks, binders, textbooks, etc.). Ed ran over to the fridge, grabbed his normal breakfast of Grits and V8 Splash, and sat down at the table. When he finished a couple minutes later, Al tossed over Ed's bookbag and said: "You know, you might need this for school." "Thanks, Al." Ed sighed. "It's time to go, and we've got a long way to run." So they stuffed their bookbags inside of Al, and ran out the door into the pleasant September morning. When they got to school, after an hour's run, lots of kids were already there. Some they knew, such as Roy Mustang (self-proclaimed Soon To Be Taisa), Riza Hawkeye, Lust, Envy, Winry (Al thinks that Ed likes her), and Maes Hughes. There were also some other girls there, Ed and Al barely knew, Ed was pretty sure that their names were Nora, Rachel, Luisa, Hannah, and Rachele. But who cares. It seemed like Nora and Roy were friends, and Rachele and Lust, and Luisa and Hughes (obviously Hughes was showing Luisa pictures of his girlfriend Elicia). "You know, since there are other people we know here, we might not look too out of place..." Ed said. "Nii-saaaaannnnn! I got my head stuck in the ceiling! HELP!" Some other girls named Jaisah, Zoey, and Carissa looked over, rolled their eyes, and continued to talk about the stupidest damn show-the OC. Ed and Al looked over to the left, and saw Rachel and Hannah coming over. "Hi, Ed! How was your summer break? You do remember me, right? Well, if you don't, I'm Rachel. Just to let you know." Rachel said, so fast that Ed really didn't understand any of it, so he just nodded. Hannah, in turn, said to Al, "Hello, Al. I'm Hannah. Are you excited for the laptops?" Over from the corner, Nora and Roy yelled, "BOO-YA! YOU BET!" and went back to their conversation (something about alchemy). Al answered, "Yes, I am. Thanks for asking. Will you eat lunch with me?" "Yeah." Hannah replied, and they walked off to a couple of desks and sat down on them. Nora walked over to Rachel and said, "So, who's this? Ohhh! It's Edward Elric, the midget like you." With that, she ran away and jumped on top of a chair. It took a minute to sink in that Nora had just called them both midgets, but when it dawned on them, they ran after her screaming, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SUPER MIDGETS THAT MAKE YOU WANT TO STEP ON THEM?" and Winry, in the background, talking with Riza and Rachele and Lust, shook her head and went back to their conversation. Finally, after the long 20 minutes before school were over and the bell rang, signaling the start of 1st period. "I think we have Science...with...Mrs. Rosenberg. Great." Ed said, sighing with disappointment. Mrs. Rosenberg was really crazy, and it was almost positive that Rachele and Lust would make some kind of disruption, which would get her really mad, therefore, getting her crazier. Ed and Al grabbed their bookbags out of Al, and ran into Science class one minute late. "You boys are LATE! That's 1 infraction for each of you! Now get a desk and sit down!" They looked around and saw that Envy and Lust were sitting at a desk with a plant next to it that Envy said "It has my hair and good looks." about it, Rachel and Nora were sitting over at a dark table in a small corner, hunched over some small piece of paper, Roy and Riza were sitting together in the front of the room, and it seemed as if Roy was begging Riza to wear a miniskirt tomorrow, and everyone else had other people sitting at a table except for Winry, who was sitting alone at a larger table. "Come here and sit with me!" she shouted across the room. Ed and Al ran over, and Ed sat down next to Winry (of course). "Thanks. You rock." Ed and Al said. "Oh, it was nothing. Just get your stuff out and pay attention. I've heard she throws dry-erase markers at people who don't listen." Winry replied, quickly looking up at the board. Ed and Al did the same. "Now," said Mrs. Rosenberg, "do any of you know about different types of science?" Rachel's, Roy's, Ed's, Al's, Lust's and Envy's hands shot up. "Rachel?" Mrs. Rosenberg asked. "Chemistry." she replied, and she gave Nora a high-five. "Roy?" "Alchemy." Ed, Al, Lust, and Envy all sat down, disappointed. Roy sat down, and, with a smug look on his face, got back to talking Riza into wearing a miniskirt tomorrow. "Damn, he stole ours! That smug-faced bastard!" Ed said in an undertone to Al. "ELRIC BROTHERS! STOP TALKING!" and a blue dry-erase marker flew over and hit Ed on the head. "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" Ed yelled, clutching his head. "You know," Winry said, "I could have hit you with my wrench instead." And then she pulled out a wrench from inside the pocket of her pants, twirled it, and then put it back. _That gave Ed a fair warning_, she thought. After 30 more minutes and countless flying markers all in Ed's direction, some in Envy's, they all left the classrom, and Ed and Envy ran down the hall to the school nurse. "She's mad." Envy said, running faster. "Oh yeah." Ed replied, catching up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mrs. Tsang came out of her office and said, "Boys! Slow down!" with her head cocked and that silly smile of hers plastered onto her face. "Okay, we will!" Ed shouted. "Yeah, in another lifetime!" Envy yelled. They ran into the nurse's office, she gave them ice packs, and they ran into English a couple minutes late. Again, all seats were taken, except Lust and Winry had saved seats. They went off to their respective 'owners', and when Mrs. Conway walked in with her 15 inch high heels with goldfish swimming around in them, they looked like they had been there for at least 3 hours. After English, they had Break. "Nii-san! Computer time! Computer time! YAY!" Al shouted, and Nora and Roy and Lust and Envy and Rachel and Hannah and Rachele all yelled random things of excitement, including, "Yeah, man!", "You said it!", "BOO-YA! YOU BET!", "Mmmhmm. Whatever.", and "Well, I'm ready." Ed just rolled his eyes, sat down at a desk, and waited to recieve the box containing his laptop. Soon, Ms. Fecteau, wearing large glasses and carrying a bunch of assorted, frayed wires (this made Ed flinch and check his automail), said, "You all will be recieving your laptops soon, when Mr. Diggins gets here with the cart. In the meantime, we will go over the Acceptable Use Policy. Everyone get out your assignment books." There was a collective groan from the class as they pulled out the assignment books and opened them up to page 14.


End file.
